


Cauldrons and Chemistry

by malfoyfamilycrest (Kate_Marley)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celestina Warbeck reference, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/malfoyfamilycrest
Summary: Draco and Harry are joking about the similiarities of Potions and Muggle chemistry while Draco is brewing some Pepperup potion.





	Cauldrons and Chemistry

“This is so fascinating!”

“Huh?” Draco looked up from his cauldron. Harry was perched on the shelf next to the ingredients for Draco’s Pepperup potion, absorbed in the Muggle book he was reading. Replenishing the stock of his potions was one of Draco’s spring rituals, but Harry on his shelf was new.

“This book Dudley has lent me.” Harry held the cover so Draco could read it. He had made peace with his cousin at almost the same time as with Draco; only the latter had lead to so much more.

“Oh, on this subject that reminded him a lot of Potions when you mentioned it?” Draco brushed back the hair that had slipped from his shoulders and threatened to obstruct his sight. Where was his scrunchie again?

“Yeah, that. It’s just a basic introduction, but I’m enjoying it so far. Did you, oh Pureblood wizard, know there’s even a Muggle proverb that mentions chemistry? They say ‘the chemistry is right between two people’ if you feel a special connection to someone else.”

“Like in that Celestina Warbeck song?” Draco laughed. _“I’ve got a cauldron full of hot, strong love / And it’s bubbling for you,”_ he sang. His hair slipped over his shoulders again. He searched the shelf with his eyes for something to tie it up with.

“You have hidden talents!” Harry grinned. “Anyway, I’m sure you’d like it; I mean you like potion-making as well.”

“I’ll give it a try.” Draco smiled. He would; Harry’s support for Draco’s hobbies and interests was too adorable to ignore.

His hair slipped forward again. Without further ado, he snatched his dried quill and used it to tie his hair into a bun. When he looked up, Harry was staring at him with hungry eyes.

“What?” Draco stammered eloquently.

“The hair at the nape of your neck,” Harry murmured, stepping behind him. A jolt went through Draco when he felt Harry’s breath at the junction between his skull and his nape. Feeling Harry’s lips made him shiver. When Harry pressed up against him, biting and sucking gently, Draco needed to hold on to his cauldron because his legs were giving in.

“What was that proverb again?” Harry chuckled. Draco whirled around, giving in to his urge to kiss Harry.

“Oh, the chemistry...” Draco whispered, pushing Harry up against the shelf. “It’s definitely right between us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This month’s prompt was “Chemistry” and the word count was 394 (even though AO3’s word counter doesn’t display it in the same way as WordCounter.net).  
> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments in the comment doc! <3


End file.
